


Far Prettier Than A Rose

by XIIIthNobody



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, Mute Neo, Reunion, and each of them thought the other was most likely dead, gelato, not beta'd but i read it over like 8 times so please tell me if i missed anything, ponytails and patches, psic, pumpkin spice ice cream, they haven't seen each other in 3 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: You ever just get so motivated to write that you spend your 20 minute walk home typing non-stop on your phone. Cause hi hello, that's this fic.This is set in the ponytails and patches universe, just a bit before canon events in the series, and it's an alternate take on them reuniting, instead of the one I wrote forever ago. Roman's having a good day.





	Far Prettier Than A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> In case you aren't familiar with the P&P universe, [here](http://theeyeofthetigger.tumblr.com/tagged/ponytails+and+patches) is the tag for it, and it's basically pre-series (at this point) where Roman and Neo were on a team at school together, their team was attacked, they survived but were separated, and this is (one of the scenarios for) their reunion.

Gravel crunched under foot as two pairs of legs turned the corner into the side garden of the hideout house that Cinder had somehow been able to procure. Speaking of Miss Fall-from-Grace, she was wearing a rather alarming smile, as though she knew something that she could barely contain.

Curiosity often got the better of Roman, and he shifted slightly to look at her, honestly a little concerned.

“What are you plotting, Cinder? You smiling is never cause for celebration." 

She looked to him as well, sinister smile turning sweet for a moment, which made it all the more disturbing.

“Just thinking about how funny it will be to see you and your partner trying to work out how to fight, without tripping or stepping on each other. There is quite the height difference between you two.”

“If the distance is anything like what I had before, it’s manageable, provided both sides listen. Though finding that sort of stability again may prove tough. Before the attack, Neo and I moved as one, seamless and deadly. I’d give anything to have that again. Anything to see he-”

And Cinder cut him off by jamming her elbow into his side, causing him to trip, nearly falling.

“I don’t need you of all people to kill me so I can reunite with her.”

“That’s fair. After all, your death would be unnecessary in this situation anyways.”

Roman looked up, a biting remark on the tip of his tongue as he made to stride away from Cinder, but stopped short, all traces of any curses he was about to bestow upon her dubious family tree forgotten as a flash of familiar colors caught his eye.

Wide white eyes stared at him from a few feet away, shadowed slightly by beautiful, multitoned waves of hair, far longer than it had been the last time he’d seen her, laying in that hospital bed, throat bandaged as if trying to keep her tied together. Which he supposed it was, in a way.

“Neo…”

He cautiously walked forwards to the bench she was sitting at, falling to his knees, ignoring the sting of the gravel pricking at his skin through his pants. A little pain was nothing in light of having the one person in the world that kept him going, back with him again.

Neo slipped off the bench, her eyes glossed over with tears that he could feel himself starting to mirror, and slid into his embrace like they had never been separated. Her gloved fingers held firm at his back, their racing hearts beating together as he squeezed her tightly, barely daring to believe he could be this lucky.

The crunch of rocks under Cinder’s heels wasn’t enough to break them from the spell they’d fallen under and she sighed as she turned to leave.

“Never ask me for a favor in your life, Roman. You may have a few minutes while I figure out the mission specifics. Just don’t sully the garden.”

And she walked into the main house just as the two pulled away from their tight embrace, Neo smiling wide for the first time in three years. He rested his forehead against hers, his hat having fallen off when he’d initially hit the ground, and whispered the years and years of wasted time to her lips, drawing her in as close as he could.

Maybe, just maybe, things would be alright. Even if just for these few spare moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss them a lot okay, chibi's good but it's not the same.
> 
> I hope this was okay I haven't written in a bit, and characterization is always a hard part for me ^^;;


End file.
